


Drawing: Bob Fraser (pencil): Mounties hunt you to the ends of the Earth (in furry hats).

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob in the furry hat he wore in the pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing: Bob Fraser (pencil): Mounties hunt you to the ends of the Earth (in furry hats).

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to draw Bob's furry hat.


End file.
